darkamphitherefanfictionstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Luxray
' '''Shinx', labeled The Hyperactive, Action-Lover, in Total Pokemon Island, while Luxio, labeled The Slightly-Insane Chick, was a camper on Total Pokemon Island as a member of the Killer Kyogres. She evolved into Luxio off screen after she was eliminated. It is said she evolved during the fear challenge, when Piloswine, still Swinub, was being attacked by the ghosts. She competed again on Total Pokemon World Tour, as a member of the Deadly Darkrais. Luxio was automaticallyeliminated due to turning the S.S. Kyogre into a bomb and detonating it in the challenge as a defensive measure against other contestants. As of Total Pokemon Redux, Luxio has evolved into Luxray sometime before the show begins. Coverage Personality Shinx was rather hyperactive, and very straightforward with her actions. Always ready for a challenge, she was energetic and sweet, but also fairly mischievous, teaming up on Zubat and giving him a makeover with Venonat. She faces most physical challenges with bright enthusiasm, although some of the mental ones are more difficult for her. Upon evolving, Swinub notes that she sounds stronger and looks a bit more grown up. Originally, she seems to be a bit more relaxed, but this is far less true- Luxio shows that she has become slightly insane in Total Pokemon World Tour. She often makes long, crazed speeches on various subjects, uses bizarre similes and metaphors, and does rather crazy things with no one else being able to explain her actions. Despite this, she has a fairly benevolent nature, and she tries to help most of her friends when in trouble (though her methods are often unhelpful). As a Luxray, it seems that she both matured and grown even more insane. Luxray has become very volatile and often switches voices, personalities, and actions without any noticeable cause. This causes her to be slightly offputting to the other campers. She can range from being hyper and sweet to murderous and psychotic (though she never hurts anyone intentionally). However, under all of the uniqueness is a sweet, caring girl that sees the world in neon rainbows. It is implied that under her crazy laughter, Luxray is insecure because of how different she is. She shows how important Mamoswine is to her, and she cries when he sings her a song for her in Total Pokemon Redux. Under it all, Luxray is a good friend. Luxray is close friends with Wooper, Diglett, and Mamoswine, being the only female and non-Ground-type in the crew. She is originally the undisputed leader of Team Vent, showing a bit of leadership, although her tactics are questionable. A running gag with Luxray is her doing or saying something weird, causing everyone to stare at her for a long time. Total Pokemon Island Shinx arrives on the island, already revved up and ready to go. She doesn't even waste time greeting Mew, instead just padding around, ready to compete. In the first challenge, she is the last member of her team to dive into the water, making a huge leap and an enormous splash. Shinx barely speaks, but is shown to express herself more with actions than words. She later parties with her team in the hot tub. Shinx isn't really mentioned much again until the eating challenge, where she and the other girls give Zubat a makeover for breaking into their room to hide from Primeape. She doesn't participate in the challenge, but cheers on Swinub. She gets upset when Primeape falls on top of him, and admits in the confessional that he's cute. In th talent show, she works with Houndoom and jumps through flaming hoops. They were apparently doing well until one of the hoops set fire to the stage curtains. This most likely disqualified them. She later votes with everyone else to eliminate Gliscor after the fiasco with him and Pidgeotto. In "Of Balls and Boys", she once again and admits that she finds Swinub cute, confirming that she has a bit of a crush on him, liking his little snout. She is one of the people who starts the whole idea of forming the list, and she kindly lets Weavile and Lopunny in on the fun. In the challenge, she is a star player, dodging most balls thrown at her and making it to the final two players, taking out Mawile and Scizor (who was one of the Groudons' most dangerous players). She was scard of Bronzong hitting her, but when he lazily tossed her the ball, she easily caught it, winning the game for her team. Later, she and the girls chase down Zubat and beat him up...twice. Shinx makes it far in the "crazy race", but she finally fails when she gets to the mountain wall, slipping up her grip and sliding all the way down to the bottom. Afterwards, she takes part in the fear challenge, where her fear is revealed to be clowns. When she sees a Mr. Mime dressed up as a clown, she mashes her button and faints. This weakness to clowns works against her later in the laughter challenge, where Shinx doesn't even participate due to a clown helping with the challenge. For her poor perfomance in the last few challenges, Shinx was eliminated, to Mew's disappointment (claiming that he liked her). She meets up with Swinub while she gets her luggage. The two briefly flirt and converse, claiming that they both liked each other, which ends with Shinx licking some ice cream off of Swinub's nose. Shinx is the first contestant who takes her elimination with a smile on her face, accepting the decision fairly well, a rarity among the campers. In Losers' Land, she was revealed to have evolved into a Luxio during the horror challenge when she watched Swinub fighting the disguised Mew and Mewtwo. Luxio states her opinions along with the other campers, claiming that she liked Bellsprout as a person, and sarcastically agrees with Golbat when he says that Weavile's mean (thinking of it as an understatement). She points out that Charmeleon is a dangerous player, admits she's rooting for Swinub, and expresses disgust towards Hitmonlee for how easily Weavile uses him. She accidentally votes for Gardevoir at the end of the challenge. In Final Five Frenzy!, she returns as Swinub's partner for the challenge- she teams up with him, and they perform fairly well (despite Swinub getting distracted with her new hotness). Luxio had more difficulties with the eating challenge, helped Swinub through the shooting challenge, but she doesn't stay strong when the torture challenge comes around and Chuckles the Clown returns. They run into the problems Cacturne predicted. At the end, Cacturne tries to convince her to vote off Clefable, but she sides with Piloswine and eliminates Houndoom. She remarks that Cacturne would be the next to go. Luxio is enraged when she sees Cacturne lying to Swinub in the next challenge. In the finale, Luxio obviously sides with Piloswine. Total Pokemon World Tour Total Pokémon Redux! Trivia *One of the most obvious running gags in the story is with Luxray- whenever she says or does something weird, Wooper and Diglett would stare at her for a long time. This eventually expanded to other characters- the joke continued to the point where characters would attempt to resist staring at her, or try and change the subject. *Luxray is very skilled at cooking, and she is arguably one of the main characters in "Time for Some Hearthome Cooking!" because of this. *Along with Gardevoir and Froslass, Luxray is considered to be one of the best female singers in the series- this severely annoys Pidgeotto, who considers herself a "singer". Ironically, Luxray was eliminated right before the singing challenge in TPI. *Luxray's strange thought pattern is caused by the strange waves of electricity that flow through her brain. They affect her mind and cause her to act the way she does. In addition, they react negatively with the brains of those around her, so most people think of her as weird. For this reason, all of her close friends are Ground-types who are immune to this ability. It should also be noted that it is also partially due to her personality. *DA doesn't confirm all of the crazy things Luxio has done, but turning the S.S. Kyogre into a bomb was definitely one of her biggest achievements. *Luxio has an enormous fear of clowns, which is one of the few things that can scare her or trip her up. * DA has stated that he believes Luxray's and Mamoswine's relationship to be the healthiest couple on the show, despite how crazy they seem to others. * She's one of few three-timers to improve her performance each season. The others were Crobat and Gliscor. She's also the only female three-timers to achieve it. Category:Total Pokemon Series Category:Females Category:Electric-types Category:Total Pokemon Island Competitors Category:Total Pokemon World Tour Competitors Category:Total Pokemon Redux Competitors Category:Killer Kyogres members Category:Deadly Darkrais members Category:Graceful Gardevoirs members